Why Didn't I: A Niley One Shot
by xTeamJonasMileyx0
Summary: Nick has been in love with Miley since freshmen year--he's now a junior. The problem is that he hasnt really talked to her, and he always tries to work up the courage to ask her out, but thinks he will never have a chance. NILEY song-oneshot!


**a/n: hey! thanks for reading my one shot! i have never done one of these before, and i love this song (by Honor Society) and thought of a good niley story to it! pleases review, i wanna know how i did, thanks!:)**

_**Why Didn't I: A Niley One Shot**_

*This whole story is in Nick's POV*

There I was, in the crowded library at school during study break, and that's when I saw her. It felt as if we were the only ones in there. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and smile I have ever seen. Her name is Miley. I have known her—well OF her—for a long time, but never actually talked to her. She was working hard on her Mac laptop, probably finishing an essay or something. I always tried to work up the nerve to talk to her, but I always chickened out, because I'm kinda shy. I can't help it though; I've always been like that, and especially around her. The thing with her is that I kinda sorta have a slight crush on her, even though I don't know her too well. I know enough though, she's smart, has a great sense of humor, and is very caring. But the problem was that she's the type of girl that every guy wants because not only does she have amazing looks, she has the best personality ever. Overtime, I have I noticed all these things as I admired her from afar. She would never notice me though. I always wondered if I ever made a move to her…would we be together? Would I be able to kiss her and take her anywhere she wanted to go? I have wasted enough time; I need to at least have one decent conversation with her. There were always so many chances I had that I could've talked to her, and the voice in the back of my head always told me to just go talk to her, but I never did.

So this was the time to finally talk…it's now or never. I got up, but sat back down, and I thought "_Why am I taking so long?"_ She was sitting by herself, so she's probably lonely, right? I can go over there so she wouldn't be, but what if she already has a boyfriend? I shook these thoughts out of my head, stood up again and started walking, my heart pounding at the speed of light. As I stepped closer I got nervous again and froze. Before I could do anything else, she closed her laptop, walked through the crowd, and got away. "Of course…" I said to myself sarcastically. I left too, sad and angry at myself for being so slow with this.

"_It could've been me and you walking in the rain…we could've been making out and making plans to run away…."_

I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. Alone. As it has been ever since I first saw Miley in my biology class during freshmen year—and that was 2 years ago. I do remember saying SOMETHING to her though, but it wasn't enough. We were lab partners, so the only thing we talked about was our lab. All I really said that was non-lab related was, "You know, you're really good at biology." And I get a flash of that beautiful smile, followed by a "Thank you, you are too!" And that's when the bell rang before I can actually work up more of a conversation with her. She probably doesn't even remember me from that, or how those few words made my whole year better. It also made me actually SMILE, which I hardly ever do. I sighed and wish I was able to just TELL HER how I feel, instead of thinking it and pretending I don't.

"_I had an angel by my side…why didn't I-didn't I..."_

This is what bothers me the most. I had a chance to talk to her, I could've just done that and maybe ask her out, but I froze. This makes me wonder: _why didn't I just go up to her? _Was it fate telling me that we weren't meant to be, and I'll just be wasting my time? Or maybe it was telling me I need to keep chasing her, that her getting away meant it's time to _actually_ do something about it. I go back in school and to my locker to get my books for my next class. When I get there, I saw my friend—and Miley's best friend—Demi.

"Hey Demi." I said solemnly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. We sat down at our desks and continued to talk.

"Well, I like this girl, but I never did anything about it. I just had the chance to talk to her before, but she didn't notice me standing there and got away." I explained. Demi was pretty close with me now since she was dating my older brother Joe, so I felt comfortable talking to her about this.

"Who is it?" She wondered.

"I can't tell you—you'll tell her." I said. I mean it's not like I don't trust her, it's just she's best friends with her.

"No I won't—wait. Is it Miley?" She questioned. I blushed and looked away…how does she know these things?? "Oh my gosh it is!! Why didn't you tell me you liked her?"

"Because—" I sighed. I guess it wasn't until today I realized how much I liked her. "I don't know. I just didn't know if it maybe was just a tiny attraction or something and yea. Do you, um…never mind."

"No tell me. Do I what?" She asked.

"Do you know if she's dating anyone right now? I know she was dating that Josh guy from a while back, but is she single now?" I blurted out. Wow, maybe that was a little much, but I really wanted to know if she was available. This way, I can talk and flirt (or whatever I do) with her without getting worried over her having a boyfriend.

"Actually, I think she is. At least the last time I talked to her she was." Demi smiled.

"And when was that?" I asked, getting anxious.

"Uh, about 5 minutes ago," she giggled "unless she miraculously got a boyfriend in 5 minutes, then I'm pretty sure she is single still." That's all I needed to know. I thanked her, and turned my attention to the teacher. I couldn't wait until this class ended so I can go find her.

~after class~

I ran out of the door, down the hall searching for Miley. I had to tell her for real this time. Or at least talk to her; that was important too. I went back to the library to see if she was there. Nope. Then I tried the cafeteria, the gym the courtyard…she was nowhere. I headed back inside and saw her finally. She was by her locker, so I bravely headed over there slowly, so it doesn't look like I was trying TOO hard to find her…even though I was haha. Before I could even make 10 feet from her across the hall, I saw another guy with her. He had his hand in her hair, so I'm guessing he was flirting. I just stared. I can't believe that I officially missed my chance this time. I mean she was one of the most perfect girls in this school—in my eyes at least, and he was Justin, the most popular senior. He was the sports star, but also pretty smart, had good looks, and some talent too. He can sing apparently, but I never heard him so I wouldn't know for sure. Anyway, I also saw her flash that beautiful smile to him, and I knew she had falling quickly for him.

"_I guess I was too late…"_

I knew I would never be with her, or have a chance for that matter. I was lost in my thoughts, and I didn't notice her look over her, probably she felt someone starring, so I quickly averted my eyes to the floor. I could feel her eyes on me, it was like they were piercing a hole through my heart, or maybe that was just the pain of never being able to call her mine.

"_And I felt like I could die…"_

Then I looked back up and saw her turning away from Justin and come over to me. This made my heart thump more than usual.

"Hi," She started. I smiled shyly back. "I, uh saw you looking at me just now…and in the library." She added and I blushed a deep shade of red, that's kinda embarrassing.

"Oh," I finally managed to get out. "So, who's the guy?" I asked, a little too bitterly.

"Just a friend," she replied, "and ever since freshmen year, I've been wondering where you've been."

I smiled so wide. I could not believe what I was hearing. Was Miley—the girl I've been in love with for almost two years, saying she was thinking about me too.

"Really?" I wondered slyly.

She nodded, "I think you're cute." She said blushing. I smiled reassuringly, letting her know she doesn't have to be embarrassed. We started walking, and just talked. Normal conversation, nothing amazing, but she doesn't know how much this little conversation means to me.

"…_And we got to know each other very well that fall…"_

We eventually ended up in the courtyard, and spend the rest of the school day talking and becoming friends. But we were more, so to speak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been three months since that day, and I couldn't be happier. A couple days after that, I finally asked her on a date and she said yes, and now she's my girlfriend. We have a lot of fun together, and she almost balances out my personality. While I'm on the quieter side, she is very talkative and helps me break out of my shell when I need to. She doesn't take things seriously while I do, so in that way I can almost be serious for her. She is so amazing, I'm so glad I finally got over my nerve of asking her. Now instead of wishing I could have done things with her, I do. To be the romantic guy I am, we go for walks in the rain, and I'd kiss her. Her lips against mine felt so right, it was like they were meant to be there. Sometimes we would kiss so passionately, I'd feel like I was floating. But I think it's because we are in love. I know I love her, I have for 2 years, and by the way she looks at me, kisses me, I can tell she loves me too. I haven't told her yet, but hey, I am not gonna go too fast with her;) We are also now sneaking out at late hours and just lay in the middle of a field and look at the stars. Yes I know we are such rebels, but it's almost like a Romeo and Juliet type thing but don't worry—my family and hers aren't rivals hah. This spring, I am planning on taking her to somewhere special, because she is very to me. I finally have my angel by my side, instead of wishing she was, and no longer do I have to ask myself, _"Why Didn't I?"_

**~so, i hoped you liked it..this is alot longer than what i usually write haha of course they r together in the end:) haha btw my new twitter name is PeaceLoveNileyx so please follow it if u rnt! (i was once j0NAS_f0REVERx0) and also, sub to my youtube please: LoveToLaughx0x3:) thanks! x0**


End file.
